That's What Friends Are For
by LittleRedhead
Summary: A new member joins the squad. Not Slash as the title might imply. Final Chapter Now up. Please R
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Combat! or its characters. I wrote this for fun so I am making absolutely, positively nothing off of this story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR BY LittleRedhead  
  
Sergeant Chip Saunders was casually sitting down, leaning against the wall of the building his infantry squad was using as their temporary quarters. He was glad for the opportunity to relax after having just completed a particularly grueling patrol.  
  
Saunders watched as his platoon leader, Lieutenant Gil Hanley, walked towards him. The lieutenant was accompanied by a fresh-faced private, obviously a new replacement.  
  
Saunders' experience had taught him that a new replacement to a battle hardened squad like his was almost always asking for trouble. Nobody in the squad knew if the replacement could be relied on when the Germans began firing. That caused anxiety in the squad members, and anxiety made tempers short. Two men who were best friends could be at each other's throats over nothing when anxiety was short like that.  
  
That's why Saunders was more than a little uneasy when he saw the replacement keep turning and looking around, appearing as nervous as the proverbial groom on his wedding day. This was a sure sign to Saunders that the young private was on his first assignment. These kids keep getting younger and greener he sergeant thought to himself.  
  
Saunders couldn't blame Lieutenant Hanley for sticking the squad with raw recruits. The lieutenant just sent Saunders the recruits that came through, not liking it any more than the sergeant. Saunders brushed his fingers through his sandy-blond hair as he slowly stood up to greet the new arrival.  
  
"Saunders, this is Private Haslet. He's the new replacement," the tall, dark Lieutenant announced, introducing the two.  
  
"Hello Sergeant," Haslet replied as he set his gear down on the ground.  
  
"Hi. You can put your gear inside here Rubens," Saunders said, pointing to the building directly behind him.  
  
"Thanks sergeant. I hope I'll fit in," Haslet stated nervously, trying to break the ice.  
  
With his task finished, Hanley exchanged salutes with the two men and went back to his office, leaving the rest of the introductions to his sergeant.  
  
Saunders picked up his helmet lying on the ground by his feet and escorted Haslet inside the building behind them. "Haslet let me give you a little advice - Do what you're told and you'll fit in just fine."  
  
"Mikey! Is that you?" A short, stocky private shouted from across the room.  
  
"Elmer! How are you?" Haslet shouted back, taken aback at seeing a familiar face.  
  
"I take it you know Private Rubens," Saunders was relieved that Haslet had someone in the squad he knew. Rubens would look out for the young private, but not too much Saunders hoped. The sergeant expected Rubens and all the others to look out for everyone else in the squad, not just one person in the squad.  
  
Rubens enthusiastically slapped Haslet on the back. "Me and Haslet go way back. His brother and me were buddies when we were kids,"  
  
"Then I guess I don't need to introduce you two," Saunders replied before walking off to sit down on the floor next to the squad's young medic.  
  
"Elmer?! What kinda name is that?" A Portly private asked from a table in the middle of the room. He and two other privates at the table were in the middle of a poker game.  
  
The squad members had fashioned a makeshift table out of a wooden crate with an old sheet for a tablecloth.  
  
"Elmer is a fine name Braddock, and I wouldn't go makin' fun of it either if you know what's good for you," Rubens shot back.  
  
"Whatever you say Elll-mer," Braddock replied, emphasizing the private's first name as he continued to tease Rubens.  
  
"I'm warnin' you Braddock! One more crack like that and you'll be takin' your meals through a straw," Rubens threatened, clenching his fist for emphasis.  
  
One of the other poker players tapped Braddock on the shoulder saying, "Leave him alone Braddock and get back to the game. I got some money to win back,"  
  
Braddock turned around and picked up his cards. "A good idea Kirby, especially since I'm winning."  
  
The three privates returned to their poker game, leaving Haslet and Rubens to get reacquainted.  
  
"How are ya doin' kid?" Rubens asked as he put his arm around Haslet's shoulder and squeezed the private.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got over here," the dark-haired private answered. Rubens flashed a wide smile. "I kinda figured that."  
  
"It's about time we got a new replacement," Kirby grumbled as he tossed money onto the center of the table.  
  
Rubens rubbed his chin as he watched Haslet start to go through his gear. "I guess I better make with the introductions before you get settled Mikey," Rubens stated, pointing to the three men playing poker. "Mike Haslet, the private over there about to lose even more of his money is William G. Kirby. To his the right is Caje."  
  
"Hiya Haslet," Kirby replied, pausing long enough to look over at the new replacement.  
  
Haslet and Caje exchanged smiles before the Cajun turned his attention back to his poker hand.  
  
"The loudmouth with the winning streak, of course, is Braddock," Rubens continued, introducing the squad's messenger.  
  
"Care to join in Haslet. I could always use another source of money," Braddock offered as he dealt the cards.  
  
Haslet could see that the good-natured private was having a run of luck; and a pretty long one at that, judging by the sizable stack of Army script in front of Braddock.  
  
"Come over here and meet another buddy of mine," Rubens directed as he led Haslet over to a private sitting against the wall on the right. "Mikey, say hello to Littlejohn. He's a real good guy and he'll help me watch out and see that nothin' happens to you."  
  
Littlejohn looked up from the letter he was writing and smiled at the two GIs. "Hi Littljohn," Haslet greeted, offering his hand to Littlejohn.  
  
"Hi Haslet. Make yourself at home," Littlejohn replied, standing up to shake Haslet's hand.  
  
Haslet was a little taken aback by Littlejohn's height of over 6 foot 7 inches. The young private hadn't been aware how tall Littljohn was until just now.  
  
Kirby, noticing Haslet's stunned expression, let out a laugh. "Don't let Littlejohn's size scare ya Haslet. He's really not that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"Thanks for the glowing reference Kirby," Littlejohn responded sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it Littlejohn," Kirby replied, unfazed by his friend's sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, Braddock. You aren't gonna quit before Caje and me have had a chance to get back some of our money are ya?" Kirby asked when he saw the Braddock stashing his winnings in his jacket pocket.  
  
"You had your chance to win everything back and now these lovely pieces of paper are mine," Braddock answered, kissing the wad of Army script.  
  
"If there's anything I hate it's a sore winner," Kirby grumbled. He then walked over to the room's only window and sat down under it, leaning his back against the wall.  
  
Haslet watched and listened to the good-natured banter for a few minutes. He hoped he could fit in the squad well enough to joke with the other members like that.  
  
Saunders just smiled at the ribbing. The verbal jousting was just his men's way of letting off a little steam. He didn't mind the ribbing as long as it remained good-natured and harmless, which it usually did.  
  
"Nice to meet you Haslet." Caje said as he walked up to the young private. "One word of advice. Don't play poker with Braddock when he's on a lucky streak. You'll lose your shirt."  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember that," Haslet replied. Rubens steered Haslet over to the squad's medic. The young medic was seated on floor leaning against the wall near the door. As usual the medic was busy checking his medical kit to make sure it contained everything he needed.  
  
Rubens bent down and put a hand on the medic's knee saying, "Doc Walton here is our medic. He's the best and he'll take good care of you if you get hurt,"  
  
"Then I guess I better get to know you real well," Haslet stated as he reached down to shake Walton's hand.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't play favorites. All of my customers get the same treatment," The medic replied with a grin.  
  
"Hey fellas, here comes the Lieutenant," Kirby anounced, looking out the window. "Looks like we're goin' on a mission."  
  
"Now how can you tell that?" Doc, the squad's medic, asked in disbelief, "For all you know Lieutenant Hanley could be bringing the mail."  
  
"He just has the look he always has when he's about to send us all on a mission," Kirby answered confidently as he stepped away from the window.  
  
"Well, we'll all know soon enough," Saunders stated, getting up from his spot next to Doc.  
  
"You wouldn't care to put your money where your mouth is would you Kirby?" Braddock queried as he pulled his Army script out from his jacket.  
  
"No thanks. You got all my money already," Kirby retorted, eyeing the money.  
  
Lieutenant Hanley walked in the room and went over to Saunders, never taking his eyes off of Braddock's script.  
  
"Saunders, have the squad ready to go in fifteen minutes," Hanley ordered.  
  
"Right Lieutenant," Saunders replied.  
  
"Braddock, I see you're on one of your lucky streaks again," Hanley observed.  
  
"Uh, yes sir Lieutenant. I guess you could say I hit a hot streak," Braddock replied.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear Braddock," the lieutenant stated, walking over to the private.  
  
Braddock shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Thank you sir. I'm kinda pleased about it myself."  
  
"I hope for your sake your luck continues because you're going out on a mission with the rest of the squad," Hanley stated.  
  
"If it's all the same to you sir, I'd rather stay here and not press my luck," Braddock quickly responded. He really wasn't serious and didn't expect the lieutenant to let him stay behind. He just decided to bring up the idea in case. There was no harm in asking he thought.  
  
Hanley promptly brushed aside the suggestion. "I'm afraid you're much too important to stay behind on this mission Braddock. The squad will need your good luck with them."  
  
The lieutenant knew full well Braddock wasn't serious, but didn't mind playing along by giving the private a hard time.  
  
Braddock shrugged his shoulder saying, "If you insist Lieutenant."  
  
"All right, you heard the Lieutenant. Be ready in fifteen," Saunders ordered, putting an end to Braddock's joke.  
  
"Better get ready Mikey, and don't worry. Me and Littljohn will look out for you," Rubens stated as he checked his rifle.  
  
"Don't worry Haslet. You'll be okay. We'll all look out for each other," Caje assured.  
  
Hanley took Saunders aside to brief him on the mission, pulling a map from his jacket pocket.  
  
Hanley spread out the map and began. "You'll take the squad to the town of St. Mihiel and make sure it's clear of Germans.  
  
There's a road here to the north that will take you all the way there."  
  
Saunders studied the map for a few seconds and looked back at the lieutenant. "The road doesn't show up on the map. How do we know for sure that it exists?"  
  
Hanley frowned as he looked up from the map and then at his sergeant. It was a valid question. Saunders being an experienced soldier knew that a road that didn't show up on Army maps might be where intelligence said it was - or the road might not be there at all.  
  
"The information comes from a local French woman who sheltered Allies when the Germans took over the village," Hanley reassured. "That's as much assurance as I can give you."  
  
The lieutenant's explanation was enough for Saunders. "Okay Lieutenant, we'll see how reliable the information is."  
  
When the two men were finished talking, Haslet went up to Saunders. "Where are we going Sergeant?"  
  
"We're going for a walk in the sun soldier," Saunders replied.  
  
"At least it's a nice day for it," Braddock joked, unable to resist the temptation to crack a joke.  
  
This brought a slight smile to Saunders' face. Braddock was always good for a laugh, although Saunders would never admit that to the private. Braddock didn't need any encouragement to make wisecracks. 


	2. Friend or Foe

Oh my! Another disclaimer: I do not own Combat! or its Characters. I am making nothing off of this story. Chapter 2, the final chapter. Please Read and Review.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The squad walked a good two miles before resting under a clump of trees on the edge of a forest. All of the men took the opportunity to take out their K Rations and eat.  
  
Kirby sauntered over to Caje. "Hey Caje, what'd you get to eat in your kit?"  
  
"Nothing I'm going to trade you for Kirby," Caje retorted, opening up his meal. Kirby was always trying to trade with the other squad members, and never to the others' benefit.  
  
"Some friend you are," Kirby grumbled as he settled down on the ground against to a tree.  
  
"I got some crackers and cheese I don't mind trading with you Kirby." Haslet offered, trying to make friends.  
  
"Cheese and crackers, huh," Kirby replied thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing."  
  
"Don't do it Mikey. Knowing Kirby he's probably got something in his kit that wouldn't be fit for a dog," Rubens cautioned his young charge.  
  
"Why don't you let the kid decide for himself?" Kirby protested.  
  
Haslet looked at Rubens for a moment and then tossed his ration to Kirby.  
  
"Thanks kid. You're okay," Kirby replied. He caught the ration box in his arms while holding his K Ration in one hand. Kirby promptly flipped his K Ration to an eager Haslet to complete the trade.  
  
Rubens peeked over Haslet's shoulder as the younger man examined the contents of the meal. "What'd you get?"  
  
"Cheese and crackers," Haslet answered, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not the same," Kirby defended, "I had Swiss cheese with my crackers. You had cheddar,"  
  
"That's not much of a difference Kirby," Littlejohn pointed out between bites of his own meal.  
  
"Sure it is," Kirby replied, "I don't like Swiss cheese."  
  
"Give it back Kirby," Rubens demanded as he reached for Haslet's meal.  
  
"It's okay Elmer," Haslet stated, pulling his meal out of Rubens' reach. He didn't want the squad to think he couldn't take a little ribbing. I don't mind Swiss cheese.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind Mikey?" Rubens asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Haslet assured, promptly taking a bite of his crackers and cheese for emphasis.  
  
"Ata boy Haslet. You're okay kid," Kirby enthused, diving into his meal with relish.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the squad was on the move again walking toward its objective. They had covered a quarter mile when rifle shots rang out. One of the bullets hit Caje in the left leg, dropping him on the spot.  
  
"Take cover!" Saunders shouted as he grabbed Caje's jacket and helped him to the cover of a fallen log.  
  
Kirby, who had taken the point, immediately retreated and took cover with his Browning Automatic Rifle behind a nearby rock. A bullet whizzed by Kirby's left arm as he raised up from behind the rock to fire off his BAR, forcing him to momentarily duck back behind the rock.  
  
Rubens and Haslet took cover with Saunders behind the log while Braddock ducked behind a tree a few yards behind the rest of the squad.  
  
The Americans let off a furious barrage of rifle fire, giving Littlejohn a chance to take cover behind a tree on the squad's right flank.  
  
"We're too far to hit them with a grenade. Kirby, Littlejohn, go around to each of their flanks and try to get close enough get off a grenade. We'll give you cover!" Saunders ordered.  
  
Littlejohn immediately obeyed, attempting to make his way to the squad's right. As soon as the big private had advanced a few yards he was spotted by the Germans who started shooting at him.  
  
Unaware of Littlejohn's presence on the flank, A lone German managed to get between Littlejohn and the rest of the American squad.  
  
The Americans were busy keeping the Germans in front them pinned down as Doc bandaged Caje's leg. While they were shooting, a lone German appeared on their right flank.  
  
Haslet also had spotted the German and bolted from the safety of the log. Saunders didn't notice the Haslet's departure until it was too late. Haslet had already made it safely to the cover of a bush near the German.  
  
Littlejohn had situated himself behind a tree directly across from Haslet's position. Littlejohn didn't see Haslet and fired at the German just as he got in front of Haslet.  
  
Haslet stood up from behind the bush to fire at the German just as Littlejohn shot at the same German. The German suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
Another German was trying to approach from the Americans' right flank. Littlejohn spotted the German, who was between him and the rest of the squad, and began firing. The German was killed before getting off single shot.  
  
This kept the Germans occupied long enough for Kirby to get up closer to the German position and take it out with a grenade.  
  
After the grenade went off the Americans waited for signs of movement from the Germans. After a minute of silence it was clear the skirmish was over.  
  
"Mikey!" Rubens screamed when he turned and saw Haslet lying motionless on the ground next to him. The young private just stared up blankly at Rubens.  
  
"Let me take a look at him," Doc said, crawling over to the Haslet and Rubens.  
  
"Don't bother. He's dead," Rubens replied, cradling Haslet's lifeless body in his arms.  
  
Doc looked over Haslet anyway. A small hole in Haslet's chest caught the medic's attention. The hole was too small to be an entrance wound. Doc gently took Haslet's body from Rubens and turned it over. He spotted a larger bullet hole in the middle of Haslet's back, a clear sign that the bullet had entered there.  
  
"He was shot in the back Sarge," Doc informed, looking up at Saunders who had just came up beside the medic.  
  
"Are you sure?" The sergeant asked.  
  
"Have a look for yourself Sarge," Doc replied.  
  
Saunders bent over Haslet and looked at the wound in the private's back. "How did he get shot in the back when all of the Germans were in front of us? Haslet was facing the German that flanked us on the left."  
  
Littlejohn slung his rifle over his shoulder as he spoke up. "I took out a German on our right. He could have been the one who killed Haslet,"  
  
"I only heard fire from one rifle coming from your position Littlejohn," Rubens stated.  
  
"Did the German fire back at you Littlejohn?" Saunders asked, trying to clear up the mystery.  
  
"No. Now that I think about it, he didn't have a chance to take a shot at me," the big private sheepishly admitted.  
  
"Then you're the only one who could've shot Mikey," Rubens stated between clenched teeth.  
  
"You don't know that Rubens," Saunders interjected, "Braddock, go see if you can find any other Germans where Littlejohn was."  
  
"Come on, let's see if we can find any information on the Germans we can use," Saunders ordered.  
  
Saunders, Kirby and Rubens searched the dead Germans, finding a map on a German lieutenant.  
  
"Well, at least we'll get something out of this," Kirby stated, leaning against a tree.  
  
Braddock came back with a grim look on his face, telling Saunders all he needed to know.  
  
"Any other Germans Braddock?" Saunders asked despite knowing the answer.  
  
"I only saw one German and a couple birds Sarge," Braddock informed, sitting down on a rock.  
  
That information was enough to cause Rubens to rush over to Littlejohn and punch him in the face. Littlejohn stumbled backwards several steps and rubbed his jaw.  
  
Before the private could get off another punch Saunders got between the two privates and grabbed Rubens by the shoulders. Rubens struggled to get free of Saunders' grip as he reached out towards Littlejohn.  
  
"Knock it off!" Saunders yelled at Rubens, pulling the burly private away from Littlejohn.  
  
"Sarge, he killed Mikey!" Rubens screamed back as he struggled to pull free of Saunders' grasp.  
  
"It was a freak accident Rubens. Littlejohn was firing at the German and a shot went wide and hit Haslet," Saunders replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Rubens. I don't know what to say," Littlejohn apologized.  
  
"Save your breath Littljohn," Rubens shot back before he stormed off to look at Haslet one last time.  
  
Caje didn't like Rubens' attitude any better than Saunders. Caje had known Littlejohn since Littlejon joined the squad shortly after D-Day. They weren't close - the Cajun was too private a person to be really close to anyone - but Caje respected the fact that he could count on Littlejohn when the chips were down.  
  
Caje stood up and carefully tested his leg before hobbling over to where Rubens was standing over Haslet's body. "Rubens, we all feel bad about what just happened to Haslet, but don't you think you were hard on Littlejohn?"  
  
"Hard?" Rubens snorted angrily. "Littlejohn just killed a member of his own squad, and you ask me if I think I've been too hard on him?"  
  
"I don't mean to sound like I don't care. I didn't know Haslet that well, but he seemed like a nice kid," Caje stated calmly and understandingly."  
  
Rubens slapped the tree next to him with the palm of his right hand. "He was a nice kid and Littlejohn killed him. You don't seem to understand that."  
  
"I do understand. All of us have seen green kids get killed, but Put yourself in Littlejohn's spot. He feels miserable about what he did to Haslet," the Cajun explained sypathetically.  
  
"Good. He should feel bad and I hope he feels worse," Rubens stated, flashing devilish smile. With that, Rubens turned and stormed off back towards the road.  
  
Saunders wasn't about to give up on Rubens and intercepted the private before Rubens got to the road. Saunders grabbed Rubens and turned the private around.  
  
Now that they were face to face Saunders glared at Rubens with icy blue eyes. "Rubens, listen to me and you listen good. I know how you feel about Haslet. You're not the only soldier who has lost a close friend in this war. We've all lost good friends and most of the times it could've been avoided, just like this time. Accidents happen in combat. Right now we've all got a job to do and there's no time for placing blame. There'll be enough of that when we get back. Until then you keep your mind on your job and not Haslet. Is that clear?"  
  
Rubens reluctantly gave in, only because Saunders outranked him. "All right sergeant, you're in charge. I just hope you put everything that happened here in your report."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be in my report," Saunders assured as he eased his grip on Rubens. "Like I said before, you just worry about doing your job. Now let's get going before we run into more Germans. Braddock, take the point."  
  
Braddock grabbed his rifle and reluctantly struggled to his feet. "Looks like break time's over."  
  
The rest of the squad got up and followed Braddock on up the road. Caje leaned on Doc as they brought up the rear for the walk the rest of the way to St. Mihiel.  
  
When the squad arrived in St. Mihiel Saunders immediately had the men split up into pairs and search the village. Saunders stayed close to Rubens in order to keep an eye on the private. Since Braddock got along with just about everyone, Saunders sent him out with Littlejohn. That left Kirby to go off into the village's only church by himself while Doc and Caje waited outside at the entrance.  
  
Littlejohn and Braddock went in the opposite direction of Saunders and Rubens. Littlejohn and Braddock each took one side of the main street while Saunders and Rubens followed the same pattern at the other end of town.  
  
Rubens kicked open the door to the barbershop, immediately kneeling down and pointing his rifle directly ahead. Saunders entered the building behind Rubens - just as one of the barber chairs moved. Saunders and Rubens aimed their rifles at the chair. Rubens attempted to fire off a shot as an elderly man poked his head up above the chair. Saunders tensed, ready to shoot, but didn't fire. Months of combat experience had taught Saunders to wait to see what caused the movement. More than likely a stray cat had moved the chair. Most of the time it turned out to be something mundane like that rather than a German.  
  
Rubens, unnerved by the events earlier in the day, instinctively fired at the chair as soon as he saw the movement. When an elderly Frenchman popped up behind the barber chair Saunders immediately took his Tommy gun and knocked Rubens' left arm with it.  
  
Saunders quick thinking caused Rubens' M-1 rifle to swung to the right, disrupting the private's aim. The shot went wide with the bullet whistling past the Frenchman, landing in the wall behind the civilian.  
  
Saunders glared angrily at Rubens. "What were you trying to do?! You could have killed the old man."  
  
Rubens looked at the Frenchman and then back at Saunders. "I thought he was a Kraut."  
  
Saunders shook his head in disbelief as he advanced towards the Frenchman. "I know what you thought, but you should have held your fire."  
  
Rubens' was confused by the sergeant's hostility. He couldn't believe Saunders would have rather taken a chance on holding fire. "What if he had been a Kraut? We could both could be dead now."  
  
"And so could this civilian," Saunders countered as he searched the Frenchman.  
  
"Better him than us Sarge," Rubens huffed, kicking the barber chair.  
  
"I want to try to question this old man right now. Well finish this later," Saunders replied, making it sound like a threat. And that's just how Rubens took it.  
  
Saunders tried to question the civilian, but the old man spoke no English. All the sergeant could get out of the man was that his name was Emil Gaston.  
  
Saunders could tell the Frenchman was too shaken to provide much information, even if he could speak English.  
  
Saunders took a brief glance around the room before deciding that the room was free of Germans. "It looks like this old man was the only one here. We'll take him back with us and see if Caje can get some information out of him."  
  
As they walked out of the barber shop, Rubens reached out to put a hand on the Frenchman who had stumbled. The old man recoiled in fear and pulled his arm out of Rubens's grasp.  
  
Rubens stared momentarily at the Frenchman, confused by the man's reaction. "Hey, I don't bite old timer,"  
  
"At least maybe you learned what it must have been like for Littlejohn," Saunders pointed out as he searched the Frenchman.  
  
"Are you trying to say this is the same situation Sarge?" Rubens asked angrily as Saunders started to leave.  
  
"It does have its similarities," Saunders replied curtly. Before Rubens could respond, shots rang out from the other end of town. Saunders and Rubens suddenly wheeled around to the direction of the gunfire.  
  
"Braddock and Littlejohn must be in trouble," Saunders stated before running off to help Braddock and Littlejohn.  
  
Rubens hesitated momentarily before following his sergeant, leaving the Frenchman alone.  
  
The Frenchman was glad for the distraction which gave him the opportunity to get out of being questioned by the Americans.  
  
Saunders and Rubens joined Doc and Caje in front of the church. Saunders paused just long enough to look around and see that Kirby had already headed out to help Braddock and Littljohn.  
  
When Saunders and Rubens arrived minutes later to where the shooting was taking place, Braddock was pinned down in a doorway by German fire. Littlejohn was worse off, lying wounded in the middle of street, unable to get to cover.  
  
Kirby was already giving Braddock and Littljohn cover from the doorway of an abandoned cobbler shop behind the two G.Is. Saunders joined Kirby in the doorway while Rubens took cover behind a statue of a soldier on horseback.  
  
"We have to get Littlejohn to safety," Saunders yelled loudly enough for Rubens to hear, although he said it more to himself than to the others. Saunders was the kind of sergeant who took charge; disliking making his men do what he wasn't willing to do himself.  
  
Chips of plaster rained down on Rubens as the Germans pelted the horse soldier statue with rifle fire. "It would have to be him who got stuck out there," Rubens muttered to himself.  
  
Kirby looked at Saunders with anguish-filled eyes. "How are we going to get Littlejohn out of the line of fire with them Krauts pouring all that lead at us?"  
  
Saunders was about to answer, but stopped short when he saw Rubens bolt out into the street towards Littlejohn. Rubens grabbed Littljohn by the collar.  
  
Saunders, Kirby and Braddock gave cover fire as Rubens dragged Littlejohn back to the relative safety of the statue.  
  
Kirby took out a German who tried to advance toward the Americans, leaving only two more Germans.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Littlejohn asked weakly as Rubens leaned him against the base of the statue. "You could have been killed."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you get back to explain what you did to Mikey so you can face a court martial," Rubens answered gruffly before letting off a volley of rifle fire at the remaining Germans.  
  
Saunders took out another of the Germans who moved out too far from the cover of a doorway.  
  
The lone remaining German, knowing he didn't stand a chance waived a white flag in surrender. Obeying Saunders orders, the German threw out his rifle and came out into the open.  
  
Kirby searched the German, who turned out to be a Wehrmacht lieutenant, and found a few papers in the soldier's pockets.  
  
"Here you go Sarge. It looks like we got lucky this time," Kirby remarked as he handed over the papers.  
  
The Americans and their prisoner went back to the church, where Doc and Caje were waiting impatiently.  
  
Doc looked over Littlejohn amid the watchful eyes of Saunders and the rest of the squad.  
  
"How is he Doc?" Saunders asked the medic dressed Littlejohn's wound.  
  
"He'll be fine. It's serious, but I think he'll live if get him back to a doctor," the young medic replied.  
  
"Okay Doc, take Caje and Littlejohn back to a doctor after you've gotten Littlejhohn stabilized. I'll send Braddock with you." Saunders instructed.  
  
Saunders left the medic to his work and ordered Kirby Braddock and Rubens to go through town and check each building for any remaining Germans.  
  
As Rubens started to leave Saunders took him aside asking, "Rubens why did you really help Littlejohn?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he got back to face charges," Rubens answered surly.  
  
Saunders rubbed his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply. "I know what you said to the rest of the men Rubens. I just don't believe it and neither do you."  
  
Rubens turned his gaze away from Saunders and sighed. Then, looking the sergeant in the eyes, replied, "All right, maybe I got to thinking about how I almost killed that old Frenchman, and I realized that maybe there was nothing Litllejohn could have done to keep from hitting Mikey. Anyway, I couldn't let the big guy just bleed to death in the street. After all, he was my best friend in the squad before Mikey arrived."  
  
Saunders placed a hand on Rubens shoulder and smiled slightly. "Well, that's a start. I think you're finally starting to get some sense into that thick head of yours Rubens. Come on, we've got a town to finish clearing of Germans." 


End file.
